Never Wear Scarlet To A Funeral On Sunday
by LaurierRusee
Summary: Zora has been looking after Emma all her life, and when someone wants to adopt them from the orphanage; things go all but the way the way she wants.
1. Always With You

**This story is very sensitive. It's about a sister duo, who go through an tremendous amount of problems, and etc. I chose this name for the story because it's very important to Zora or aka myself. Never wear scarlet to a funeral on Sunday is a very important lesson and I would like for everyone to tell me what they think it is about or what you think will happen in later chapters, I always love it when the readers guess things and events for later chapters, and especially when they're right. I hoper everyone likes this, it's one of my more serious stories. With no further au dieu, here's the story. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars in this story who's name will be clearly stated, and everything else I do :)**

* * *

><p>I was changing into my pajamas, and Emily was shuffling around the room. I opened the door and came out and she was sitting on her bed, going through letters.<p>

"Emm, put them away and go to bed" I told her, and she put them in her trunk. She climbed in and I did so as well.

"Zora?" She mumbled

"Yeah?"

"He's nice to me. He doesn't hit me, or curse at me, or anything. He has this best buddy names John. He's funny. Zora?" She asked

"Yes, Emm?" I could tell the sleepiness was weighing down on me

"He wants to adopt me" I sat up and rubbed a hand through my hair

"Why?" I asked her

"Cuz he likes me, but I tolds him he had to get you too" She said proudly, I smiled at her

"That's great kiddo. How about you get some sleep and I'll wake you in the morning?" I asked her, she nodded sleepily and lay down. I remained sitting on my bed, in the darkness waiting for her to fall asleep; when she did I grabbed the letters and a cigarette with my black lighter and went outside. I slipped on a hoodie and I sat on the bench right outside the orphanage. I lit the cigarette, and began reading the letters, it wasn't really windy outside and I was extra careful not to get any cigarette ashes on the letters or Emm would kill me. I began reading and I realized most of the times she was writing these I was smoking with the boys out back.

_Dear Emma,_

_ Its okay, not everyone has parents. In fact, I'm pretty lucky to have mines; and your sister sounds great. You mentioned she was always there to help you with everything, even when you got stung by that bee, but you said something that worried me. You said she always was…tender or hurting when you were at home. What was going on? If it's something you rather not talk about it's okay, we don't have to. So, you said you don't know that much about me, well here's some me fun facts:_

_-My favorite food is steak_

_-I love the color red_

_-My favorite band is Metallica _

_-I was born in Missouri, Saint Louis_

_-My eyes are blue_

_You probably knew the last one but that's okay, what about you?_

_ Sincerely, Randy Orton_

He's one of the Superstars that come here from WWE. Him and that Cena boy; Emm would so get on my for reading these but I have to know

_Dear Emma,_

_ I'm happy to know that Zora has been helping you with your spelling. _I smiled and exhaled the cigarette smoke _I did say I would tell you a bed time story so I will. It's on the back of this paper. I never knew I could have so much fun watching cartoons with John, by the way he says hi. He started using similes in his words like you instructed _I laughed out loud, it takes Emm to do something like that _I hope I can see you soon, and you're sister too. I can't wait for Simon to give me the okay to adopt you, I can't wait_

_ Sincerely Randy_

I continued reading and he seemed like a good guy, but so did that slimy bastard. I finished reading the letters and I tucked them in my boot and continued to smoke my cigarette.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Adam was a local boy, nice parents and so he was cute _and _my age; 13.

"What will your parents say about the golden boy sneaking out past 11?" I teased; he leaned forward to mash his lips against mines

"What's goin' on?" He asked

"This guy's thinking 'bout adopting Emm" I said and I continued to talk before he bugged in "She told him in order to adopt her, he had to adopt me too, in which he had no deal with" I said, the white, distorted mist escaping my lips.

"You really should stop smoking" He said and I rolled my eyes. Always was he trying to be rid me of them, but he could never. He sat down and I lay sprawled out on the bench, my head in his lap. I turned to the side the blow out the smoke and flicked the ashes away.

"How's Emma?" He asked

"Ecstatic. When this guy comes again, I wanna meet him. I don't want her let down and I'm sure as hell not going to stand by" I never told him about the things that bastard did. Touched me, hit me, burned me, branded me, scarred me, I never forgot. There's a wall, a China wall I learned that I put up, no one gets in, no one gets out and it's amazing at how effective it all works. I laid there until I finished the cigarette, dropping it to the ground and Adam, moving his leg and squishing it for me.

"Babe, you have a long day ahead of you" He said, and bent down awkwardly to kiss my forehead

"Tell me about it" I said, he helped me get up and I straightened out while he got up.

"How long we been out here?" I asked

"It's almost 2" He looked at his watch

"Damn, I better get back" I said and stretched.

"Come here" He grabbed me, and embraced me in a hug. I breathed in his smell, and he leaned back and kissed me. When we broke apart, I nestled my face in his neck just standing there listen to him breathe.

"Goodnight babe" He said, breaking apart the embrace, walking me to the door

"Night" I said and waved, walking back to my room and settling into my bed , but not before placing back the letters. I laid there for about an hour, just thinking about how glad I am that Emma's still unscathed. I smiled, no this isn't gonna be easy meeting this dude tomorrow but I'm doing it for Emm. I love her, she's my sister and I don't think there's anything that can't be done by me for her.


	2. Seriously Fucked Up

**Hey, this story is like a red flag to a bull, it's egging me on, so I had to write a chapter 2 even though no one has read it yet, but I'm being patient and hopefully it's take off. This chapter I've been waiting to write and also had fun writing the packing scene xD. I hope everyone likes it, and don't forget to make predictions!**

* * *

><p>Emma woke up first because I was up so late. I rubbed my eyes sleepily as I watched her hair bounce up and down.<p>

"Zora! Zora wake up!" She said bouncing on my bed; I could tell she just got out the shower because her hair was wet.

"I'm up Emm" I said, sitting up on the bed, she had a big smile plastered to her face

"Why so giddy?" I asked, picking her up and moving her to the side

"Randy's coming today, he's bringing Uncle John and he-" I held up my hand to tell her stop and she did

"Already you're callin' this dude uncle?" I asked her and she looked hurt and insulted

"Look Emm, I just don't want you to get hurt, because I love you" I told her and held her chin so she could look me in the eyes

"I know, and I love you too but Randy isn't gonna hurt me, and neither is John!" Emma was a defiant child, like me.

"I'm gonna take a shower, go play Emm" She left in her little black pants and silver shirt as I climbed out of bed, grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. All I wanted was for Emm to be happy, and be safe at the same times but something's taught me that you can't trust everything or everyone. After wrapping up my shower, and getting dressed, I scrubbed my hair half dry, and started putting the eyeliner on. I put on my boots, and jacket and I left out the room before forgetting to stick my lighter in my pocket.

"Jess, come get me when he gets here" I told the receptionist and she nodded as I went out the front and walked to the back

"Look who decided to show" My friend Jimmy says, spur of the moment type shit I guess. I noticed Benji wasn't there so he had to be working at the restaurant.

"Shut the fuck up" I nodded and smiled, as Matt handed me a cigarette.

"Heard someone's getting adopted" Danny said, lighting his cigarette

"I heard that too" Jimmy chimed in

"I heard your mom grew a dick overnight" I told him, and he pretended to look hurt, I laughed

"Yup, she sprayed you with it" He retorted

"After she pulled it out of your ass" Matt and Danny busted out laughing Jimmy and I couldn't hold it in so we joined them

"I heard from a little birdy, Adam came to see you last night" I exhaled the cigarette smoke and nodded slowly

"And?" I asked, inhaling from the small stick

"Zora!" Simon yelled, he knew I was smoking

"Oh shit" Matt whispered

"I'll see you guys, Randy must be here" I said

"Randy Orton? I want his fucking autograph" Jimmy said and ran around the building, leaving me, Matt and Danny shaking out head.

"See you guys" I said and gave Matt and Danny a hug pulled back.

"See ya" Matt said

"Try not to be so hard on him!" Danny chimed

"Yeah, yeah" I said waved. I was still smoking when I walked around, and opened the door and Emm was headed to tackle me.

"Wait Emm" I said and she stopped, and I dropped my cigarette and smushed it under my boot while I turned my head and released the toxic smoke. I fanned it away from my face and went in the door. I picked her up as she ran in my arms.

"He's here! He's here Zora!" She said happily and I noticed two guys standing there looking at us.

"Let me guess, tattoos is Randy Orton, Funny Monkey over there is John" Emm hit my shoulder and I looked up at her

"Be nice, please?" The sound of her voice almost broke my heart

"Okay, I'm sorry" I told her and she kissed my cheek

"Was I right?" I asked and looked at Emm, she nodded and smiled

"Pretty much, you must be Zora" Randy extended his hand and I shook it before Emm could pinch me

"Jimmy got an autograph" She said

"Yeah, he got excited at the mention of your names" I said to Randy and John

"Uh, you smoke?" John asked me

"Yeah" I said

"Let's get going shall we?" Randy said, John looked like he was about to say something but Randy cut him off. They looked to be okay, but looks can be all deceiving. He had a Hummer, a yellow one too. The kind I liked.

"Holy shit" Emm whipped around to see if it was me; it wasn't, it was Jimmy. I held her up so she could climb in and I turned around to Jimmy.

"Oh yeah! You didn't hug me!" He said, outraged

"No wonder" I said and he came over and hugged me

"What about it squirt?" He said and Emm smiled and came over to hug Jimmy

"I'm not leaving, ya know. We'll be back" She said and John helped her with her seatbelt. I climbed in and Jimmy started talking again.

"Oh yeah, Adam said hey" Jimmy smiled a purely evil look.

"Fuck you" I mouthed as Randy closed the door and he laughed

"Zora?" Emm touched my hand, I smiled

"Yeah Emm?" I asked her

"I think we got it" She smiled, and of course I smiled. I wasn't sure on whether to approve or disapprove because ultimately it's up to me in the end. I'm happy as hell to be in the orphanage, and I mean I know it sounds stupid but who gives a damn.

"How old are you?" Randy's voice snapped my thought line

"What?" I asked, looking doe eyed lost

"How old are you?" He asked, he took a quick glance at Emm in the rear view mirror.

"Why do you wanna know?" Pinch from Emm.

"Oww, Emm" I looked at her

"Be nice" She said sternly, in one of her own voices

"Thirteen" I said and John turned around

"And you smoke?" John said kind of loudly

"And?" I asked and he looked at me like I was crazy

"John" Randy called and he turned back around

"Well, it's a good thing you don't smoke around Emma" Randy said

"I'm thirteen not fucking stupid" I said and Emm slapped my leg as hard as she could

"Stop being so mean!" She said

"I'm sorry Emm" I told her and she stared me down

"I mean that I would never put her heath in risk" I said and looked at her and she half smiled.

"So how's everything been Emma?" Randy asked

"It's been okay" She answered happily

"Kiddo, did you see me on Raw?" John asked her

"Yeah, I loved it when you did the F.U. on Wade" She said, when she talked about wrestling with them, she kept a sparkle in her eyes, I smiled.

"So Zora" Randy looked at me through the rear view mirror "Ever watch wrestling?" He asked

"I watch it here and there" I said, honestly I did, Randy pulled in front of a restaurant and I helped Emm unbuckle her seat belt and she got out right after me.

"I want Uncle Johnny to hold my hand" She smiled. I still didn't want her to call him that but if it made her happy, then so be it. Randy held the door for us, I mumbled a small thanks and then he got the reservation and we sat down.

"So, last time we talked you told me about the games you and Zora play?" He said and she nodded

"Spelling games, vocab games sometimes" I said

"Yeah, they're kind of fun" She said and laughed as John made a funny face at her

"So, Zora how long have you two been at the orphanage?" Randy asked

"Uh, a year or almost" I told him and then the waiter came over.

"Hello my name is Ben, how may I serve you?" Emm shot up and ran to him

"Benji!" I looked up and there he was.

"Hey squirt, how's it goin'?" He asked and picked her up

"Nice haircut" She said and ran her hand through his newly cropped hair

"Thanks" He said and sat her down. I scooted my chair out and he leaned over and gave me a hug

"Benji, I want you to meet Randy and John" Emm said and they nodded at Benji, who nodded back

"Yeah, Randy's thinking about adopting us" I said and Benji looked at me, he was asking me did Randy know about the abuse, only with his eyes and I replied no, without a word. He nodded and took our orders, and went off. Benji knew exactly what they did to me, he helped me and I love him for that.

"So, how'd you and Benji meet?" Randy asked me

"Benji used to live next door at our old house, and we just became close. He's like our brother" I said

"Benji used to sometimes babysit me, when things got really bad" Emm said and I looked over at her. I know she didn't mean to slip and say that but she did.

"What do you mean bad?" Randy asked her

"Nothing" I said and looked at the two men, who just tried to shake off the weird moment.

"Are you sure Emma?" John looked over at her

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed and Emm hit me

"Zora!" She shouted "Every time you do this" She said and her eyes began to fog up, and become teary

"Emm, it-" I began but she cut me off

"NO! Every time somebody wants me, they see you and they don't want me anymore" Tears started to fall

"Emm, you don't understand-" I began but again, she cut me off

"All I want is a normal family, ever since they took me you always told me what to do! It was okay but now I'm sick of it! Sick of it Zora" She said, I started to get frustrated and angry and depressed at the same time while she spoke.

"Emma" My voice was pleading and so were my eyes as they began to blur and turn into their own little world of confusion.

"You always ruin everything Zora. Do you not realize how many families wanted me and not you? I, I hate you Zora!" Tears streaming down her face

"I really hate you!" She yelled at me and with that she got up and ran off

"Emma!" I yelled after and she just kept running.

"Damn it!" I yelled and pounded my fist on the table before running off, after her. I went into the ladies restroom and heard her whimpering; I opened the door to the stall and there she was in the corner. It was a rare occasion for her to see me cry, I haven't cried in a while. For about 2-3 years I used to cry myself to sleep every night, it stopped but the trauma didn't.

"Emma, talk to me" I told her, and she shook her head no. I picked her up and she kicked and punched and pleaded for me to put her down. I took her out and gave her to Randy, she shouted for him, then I went outside and sat by the side entrance. The tears kept coming, my makeup fucking destroyed and I didn't give a damn. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, and began smoking.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" I asked myself, I flicked the cigarette hard.

"You can't blame yourself" I looked up to see John, who was about to sit down next to me.

"I don't know" I inhaled, deeply as the nicotine flowed into my mouth, and the smoke slowly released itself from my lips.

"She's just a kid, I know you want what's best for her" He added

"Of course I do. She's my sister, I fucking love her. I want the best for her, but I'm not gonna leave her alone" I said and he nodded

"I'm sorry for prying, it probably would've never happened" He said

"The topic was bound to come up sooner or later" I said and my wrist began to itch.

"Goddamnit!" I was always scolded for scratching my scars but they fucking hurt! At least 4 of the brands got infected, including the two on my wrist and the two on my back shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I rubbed the fabric on the brand in my wrist

"Could you go ask Emma if she grabbed my anti- itch cream?" I asked

"Uh, yeah" He said and got up and I started patting my wrist. The ones on my upper back got really infected, but the ones on the bottom didn't heal properly, but just didn't get infected.

"Here" John said, sitting down again and watching me intently. I put the cigarette in my mouth, took off my jacket and opened the tube and squeezed it on my hands, I rubbed it together and then rubbed it on my wrist.

"I'll be so fucking glad when these bitches heal" I mumbled to myself. As I furiously rubbed the lotion on them

"What are they?" He asked, I know he say them, the tone in his voice and I caught him looking at my wrist, I stood up

"Nothing" I said and rubbed the lotion in and put my jacket on and grabbed my cigarette between my fingers.

"She still with Randy?" I asked and John was staring at the ground, looking so concentrated

"What? Yeah, she's still with him" I paced back and forth of the front of the restaurant, just thinking about what I was going to do next. Ben came and poked his head out.

"Zora, you okay?" He asked and I just looked up at him, I felt my orbs become lifeless, and cloudy as the tears came.

"She fucking hates me, out of everything, I don't want her to hate me; I don't want to feel like I did all of everything for nothing" I said and Benji came over, and I dropped the cigarette and wrapped my arms around him and cried.

"Zora, everything will be okay" I heard the door of the restaurant open and close.

"Listen, are you listening?" He asked

"Mm-hmm" I mumbled

"Zora, you have been the best thing that ever happened to Emma. Everything you did, you did because you love her, and she might not understand it, or know about it fully but she fucking loves you for that. Every hit, burn, scratch ,whatever it is that you've endured, she loves you for every one; she may not know it, to the full extent, but she fucking loves you. You cannot let yourself think otherwise" He finished and squeezed me tightly. I smiled. I tried to tell myself that, but I just can't.

"Zora?" The pip squeaked voice and tiny footsteps, her tear stained eyes. I dropped to my knees as she ran to me

"I'm sorry" She cried out as I held her

"I'm sorry too" I told her

"I didn't mean it, I swear. I love you Zora" She said, I stood as she held a death grip onto

"I love you to Emm. I'm sorry, I just want the best for you" I told her, she clung to me like a bee to honey. Randy came out of the restaurant, John right behind him and he stood by me.

"Everything okay now?" He asked and I shook me head.

"Thanks John" I said and he smiled a toothy grin

"No problem Zora" He said and patted my shoulder.

"Come here" Benji said and I walked over to him and he hugged us.

"Be good squirt" He said and kissed Emm's forehead.

"I'm proud of you" He said and hugged me close "I'll stop by later okay?" He kissed my forehead and I nodded. I climbed into the huge truck with Emma still clinging to me. When we got back to the orphanage, Randy said he'd stay a little longer; which I was a little rocky on. I sat Emma down and kissed her cheeks. She smiled at me

"Atta girl" I smiled, I noticed Randy and John exchanged glances and that's when John spoke.

"Hey, M&Ms how bout you show me some of your drawings?" He asked her, she nodded and smiled at me, waiting for my approval, I mouthed 'go' to her and smiled and her and John was off down the hallway. I went outside and sat down on the bench and lit one up as Randy sat next to me.

"Listen Zora, I-" I cut him off, as I blew the addicting, white mist away from my mouth

"I know you know I want what's best for Emm, but I cannot let you take her aw-" He cut me off, I sat wide eyed, I didn't think he would

"I know you want what's best for her, and even if you have some fucked up things to deal with, I want to adopt you both" He said, I sat completely dumbfounded

"Why me? Why the fuck would you want to adopt me? Do I look like a fucking sob story to you?" I asked him, I inhaled deep breath from the little stick between my lips, hoping that the sweet nicotine will somehow sate my hunger. It didn't

"You're fucking my words up" He got frustrated

"No, I'm not!" I yelled, this orphanage was my safe place, I really didn't want to leave here

"You are! I'm trying to adopt Emma, she's a good kid and-"He started

"I know she's a fucking good kid! Don't you think I want her to have a life to?" I yelled at him, he stood up and I noticed he was breathing heavy. I dropped my cigarette and approached him, he was shooting daggers with his eyes

"Just because you do that Viper shit on television doesn't fucking mean I' m fucking scared of you!" I whispered the words so deadly and filled with venom, you'd think the Viper himself was saying those words. I felt someone tug me back and whirl me around to face them; Adam.

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked me

"Everything's fucking fine" I mumbled, I was pissed. I'm fucked up? So is he? He's fucking fucked up to.

"Calm the hell down" Adam said to me and he made me look at him, fuming mad.

"Fuck it! I'm not getting through to you!" Randy exclaimed and got up

"What the fuck are you trying to tell me? You're not fucking taking her!" I jumped at him but Adam was standing in front of me

"I'm trying to tell you I want to adopt the both of you! That's what I'm trying to fucking tell you!" He yelled

"Well I guess I'm just too fucked up to see it" He got even more pissed, just as I did and stormed off to his Hummer. Adam made no sign of letting me go, so he sat me down and just told me that everything was going to be alright. Adam, I wish everything was going to be alright, I swear by God I do.


	3. Late Nights And Visitors

**I'm so glad that everyone likes this! I hope to get more reviews and if you have questions, don't be afraid to ask me about the stories and stuff. Thanks so much for sticking with me and this story guys**

* * *

><p>Adam stayed with me the rest of the night, until about 10 and because Simon said he had to leave. For hours he just sat, with my head in his lap seriously trying to figure this shit out, until my brands were starting to hurt. He knows about the brands, he doesn't know about the rape and I'd like to keep it that way. When I decided to return to my bedroom, Emm clung to me; I didn't want to let her go either. She cried a little and I had to withhold my tears. You can't be strong and cry at the same time, it's taking back your word. Sometimes I just sat and thought of the things I endured, and at times it had me breaking down and sometimes it had me breaking things. I can't help it, and I stayed lying in my bed thinking about that. I didn't want to wake Emm, but I needed a cigarette bad, it had to be like 2 maybe 3 in the morning and last time I had one was when Randy and I had a lashing out. I eased off the bed and slipped on my boots and jacket and grabbed the cigarettes and lighter and headed for the door. I also felt obliged to look over Randy's letters some more. I took about six of them, or maybe more, I was in a rush. Once the night air hit my skin, I knew I really didn't need a jacket, so I sat Indian style, and shrugged the jacket off, it landing between me and the back of the bench. I took out a cigarette and lit it, and inhaled, sighing as it flowed throughout my body. I closed my eyes, and then it took me then, to realize I had been shaking. A shaky pale hand of mines picked up the letter and uncertain eyes of mines began reading.<p>

_ Dear Emma,_

_ I'm glad that you let me write you. You know, you kind of remind me of myself as a kid, being so energetic and positive kind of like me. My mother said I had ADHD as a kid, of course she was joking but when you're a kid you're all hyper and stuff. So I heard you like games? I totally rock on the ps3, oh wait, maybe you don't mean that kind of game. Uh I sound like a bumbling idiot,_

_ Sincerely, Randy_

_ Dear Emma,_

_ You said you have a sister right? Zora I believe is her name; if I'm wrong correct me in your next letter. You said you occasionally watch wrestling right? John is on Raw, and I'm on Smack down; he's on every Monday and me on Fridays. We can be pretty competitive, hey and next couple times I come you can meet him; he's my best buddy. You can ask me questions too, and I'll be sure to answer them._

_ Sincerely, Randy_

_Dear Emma,_

_ No, Mike/Miz isn't really all that bad. He's really a good guy; see because we have writers that come up with scripts for us to say and do things, so no, I really don't hate Mark Henry. Or Wade Barrett, there're nice peeps, and yes, we do actually get hurt sometimes, but you gotta do training stuff so you learn how to correctly land when doing moves and how to do the moves correctly. Like me, for instance, when I RKO someone, I have to make sure the angle's right and if not, I could possibly break their neck and I don't think my boss would be very happy about that. Anyway John is bugging me so I gotta send this off. He's annoying, highly annoying_

_ Sincerely, Randy_

_ Dear Emma, _

_ Yes, I am from Missouri. Saint Louis actually it's a nice place. Are you originally from where you are now? And you said you understood what I meant when doing a move wrong but you scribbled something out. What was it? It was about a sentence or two long, it would be okay if you told me. And I have a question for you, what do you think about me adopting you? Let me know okay? _

_ Sincerely Randy_

I had to stop and calm myself. She really did like him, talking about anything and everything, they sound almost like father and daughter, but we don't have a father or a mother. Shitty parents, and most of the time they weren't worthy of that. I sat there, exhaling the smoke, wishing that all memories with my parents were that easy to get rid of. I shut my eyes and leaned back, letting the night engulf me, until I heard footsteps.

"Another late night visitor?" I asked, I could just feel who it is

"Hi Benji" I said, I felt him sit down next to me

"How ya doing?" He asked me, I could feel his brown eyes boring a hole into me

"Stressed" I inhaled deeply, filling my lungs with the addictant "And you?" I asked, and a second later the white smoke emerged from the small opening in my lips.

"It's not about me, you haven't cried in a while" He said, rubbing my back like he would a small child trying to get them to calm themselves

"I know" I said "I just, I can't stand the fact that she felt that much anger towards me, and that I ruined all her chances" I confessed to him, the only one that would make me do that

"You didn't ruin anything; those people were stupid not to take you too. You're her sister and I hope that they didn't expect to take you out of the deal" He commented

"Mmh-hmm" Again inhaled, liking how my lungs just sucked in the air like it was no problem

"You need to stop smoking that shit" He said and I smiled

"Maybe, I don't know" I told him, he chuckled

"Things will get better Zora, they will" He said, I simply nodded, just nodded

"What the hell is this? A late night social gathering?" I looked up to see Jimmy, dressed in his Pj's.

"Hey" I said, putting the cigarette between my fingers to let the smoke escape

"Shit's just crazy and mega close to hitting the fan" He said, sitting next to me, grabbing the cigarette of my stomach and taking one out. I was lying down, with my head now, in Benji's lap, my legs bent and Jimmy sitting next to them.

"You'll get through it" Benji said, reassuringly smiling at me

"What happened ZZ?" I laughed at the nickname he had given me

"I got into a fight with Randy" I said, blowing away white as it seemed to just evaporate with the night sky.

"Randy Orton? RKO Orton? ZZ?" He questioned, ohm, he wasn't making this easy

"Yeah" I smiled; I liked to watch the cigarette smoke camouflage into the starry night

"It's 4am guys" Benji stated, he clearly looked tired, and he rubbed his hands on his face.

"Yeah you look like you're gonna collapse any minute" I told him, lifting up and sliding down as he stood.

"Come here kid" He said and hugged me, and then kissed my forehead

"Bye Zora" He said

"Bye Benji" I waved he smiled and got off in his car and drove home. God, I loved him, like the brother I always wanted, whether I liked it or not.

"ZZ? You ever think we'll have normal lives?" He asked me

"Hopefully, eventually" I mumbled, shifting to rub out the little stub of the cigarette out

"Yeah, that'll be nice" He smiled as the cigarette balanced on his lips, while he pulled something out of his pocket "Zora?" He asked again, still digging

"Huh?" I asked

"You think that Benji's right?" He asked me, and I looked at him as he gazed at me

"I don't know, he's never been wrong before" I said, looking up, trying foolishly to count clusters of stars

"I know, but do you think he's right? That everything will work out?" He asked

"Jimmy, I don't need a funeral to attend to" I said and he looked at me, and jokingly smiled

"No, I've been cut free since" He paused to think "3 months ago" She smiled; I shot up and hugged him dearly.

"I may talk about your mom, and joke around, but Jimmy I love you" I said and he smiled

"Enough with this love fest ooey gooey shit" He said, hands up in protest until I punched in in the shoulder

"Oww" He said, I smiled and he playfully punched me back.

"We've had fun times Slim Jim" Yes, his nickname is a beef stick, I like beef sticks.

"Member that time we played football with the boys a town over and they said you couldn't play?" He asked

"Yup, I showed them" I smiled

"You were the best damn quarterback I've ever seen" He laughed, and mumbled something about not believing that it was a girl

"Oh, yeah by the way I got it framed" He smiled proudly, and then got moody when I asked what

"My Randy Orton Autograph, but Zora" He turned very serious, I could see it in his eyes

"Make sure I be buried with it" He busted out laughing at that, I play smacked him

"Oh, too funny" He said, I yawned.

"What? I'm not tired yet" He said

"Go to Matt's or Danny's, Jimmy I'm fucking tired" I yawned

"Oh alright, see ya" He stood up and stretched, hugged me tightly and went off. I got the letters, lighter and cigarette and jacket draped over my arm and went inside. I placed the letters back in Emm's little spot, in the chest at the end of her bed, and I removed my boots and threw my jacket over the chair. I yawned and even though I was tired, something was not letting my sleep. I tried with everything to just fall asleep, but I couldn't. Something was heavily on my mind and I just don't know what. I looked over at Emm, curled up against my side. I watched her squirm and wiggle a few times, but I didn't realize she was awake. She lifted my shirt and she gasped.

"Zora? Did I put that there?" Her sleepy-eyed face was tired.

"Don't worry about it Emm, go back to sleep" I told her and she mumbled, and then hugged close to me, and I just laid there, watching the moon slowly set and the sun start to rise. I blinked a couple times getting used to the over exposed sunlight and footsteps from outside. It had to be Simon. I smiled, yes, sometimes the man gave me hell but it's only because I know he loves us. I would've never trusted him, and he always calls me a good kid with the mouth of a sailor. I smiled when I thought about Adam, he tried to stay the night but Simon told him he better think twice before he speaks again, and thinking back, he cursed a few times and kissed me goodnight and he left. I slowly got out of the bed, and hopped in the shower, and I thought back when my fingers ran over the brands on my back shoulder, I shivered. I dried, and put on morning Pj's. I didn't feel like wearing my normal clothes. I had on black shorts and a skull tee. I put on an oversized hoodie, the one from almost a year ago, the one Simon put over me when he found me. I walked out and saw Simon and Jess, drinking coffee. Simon was maybe 36 and Jess 30-ish.

"Look at you two" I said and he smiled at me

"How'd everything go with you and Randy?" He asked and I groaned, walking towards the kitchen to get some coffee.

"We argued. I fucked up" I said, grabbing a mug and pouring the brown liquid into a mug.

"What happened?" He asked as I stirred in the sugar and creamer

"Emm yelled at me and said she hated me" I answered

"What did you say?" He asked as we walked back to Jess's desk in the main lobby.

"She slipped up about the bad times. How Benji used to watch her sometimes and John, I think got curious and asked Emm even when I said drop it" I explained and he slowly nodded

"I think he saw the brands too, I'm not sure, and they started to get irritating and all" I said, gently scratching away until Simon smacked my hand.

"Benji came by last night and so did Jimmy, they both left after a while" I mentioned before taking a sip of the steaming hot coffee and trying to swallow without burning myself. Simon smiled and I hit him.

"Everything still healing okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"Okay" He smiled "Anyway, I was wondering-" I heard knocks at the door which has behind me. I groaned, and tilted my head back. I walked to the door, coffee in my hand. I yawned and covered my hand over my mouth and I stared at him, hard.

"Zora" Simon came around and opened the door for Randy.

"Emm's asleep" I said in a low hushed voice

"I came to talk to you" He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hm, hm" I said, and walked over to the row of chairs aligned against the wall. He sat down on the one two chairs down from me, so it was one chair between us and placed a medium sized bag between us. I looked up at him, the cup's rim touching my bottom lip and then the bag.

"To make up for yesterday" He mumbled

"You know you can't buy me with gifts" I remember when it first happened, they kept buying me things, after the rapes, two, three days later and then they'd do it all over again.

"I know, but I kinda get where you're coming from with this" He said

"You don't, Mr. Orton" I don't understand why I addressed him by his last name, but I did

"It's Randy" He stated

"Randy, you don't know what I've been through; not even a little bit" I said to him, drinking more of the caffeine filled drink.

"John told me about the brands, Zora" HE stated

"Fuck" I mumbled out

"Tell me about them" He said

"No" I said, a little too loud in my opinion

"Then you were given them without your permission" He said and I glared at him

"Most people, who get them like a tattoo would be excited to show them off, instead you keep them hidden, you're ashamed of them" He said and I shook my head

"That's enough Randy" Simon interjected, and he nodded

"I'm sorry for blowing up like I did yesterday, it's just that I never had so much trouble with a kid before, ever. I never thought or really wanted to adopt until I met Emma and meeting you was like the icing to the cake" He said, but he was staring off into space, so it was like he was talking more so to himself.

"Sup Simon" I heard, but I tried to focus on what Randy was saying

"I've never met a kid who got me so pissed off like you did yesterday, I'm uh, kinda sorry for what I said. No I _am_ sorry for what I said" He said

"Kay" I said to him

"Did you drag John along too?" I asked him

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked

"I didn't think you'd let anyone else put their feet up on the dash board" I said, drinking coffee and he shot up and tried looking through the glass as I laughed

"I'm kidding, I saw the purple shirt" I said

"You, are one mean kid" He said and sat back down, I smiled as Adam leaned down and kissed my cheek

"You okay?" He asked and I nodded, looking into his adorable hazel 'bug eyes'.

"Everything healin' okay?" He asked, close to a whisper this time, I nodded

"Good" He crashed his lips against mines for a few seconds "Where's Emm?

"Sleeping" I said and Randy looked at me

"Randy, this is Adam, Adam this is Randy" I said and they shook hands

"Babe, I have to go, Matt's outside and we have to go see his mom" He said

"Tell Matt get his ass in here" I said, he smirked and went to go get him, I looked at Randy and he just sat staring at me

"What, never seen a person curse before?" I asked him, he smirked, rolling his icy blues and shook his head, when brown, curly haired Matt came walking in the room.

"You told him, for me to get my ass in here?" He asked

"Yes, I told him to tell you to get your ass in here, you forgot my fucking hug dumbass" I smiled as he couldn't keep his serious face on too long.

"Come here" he said, open arms and I got up and hugged him

"Hope everything goes okay" I told him, and he nodded.

"Love you" I said

"Mushy gushy shit again" He mumbled and I punched his arm

"I' m kidding I love you too" He said and I smiled and he went off, Adam waved to me and they were off. I went and sat back down with Randy.

"Open it up, I think you'd like it" He said. I opened the bag and there sat tee shirts, black, he was right. The first one was metallica, the second Nirvana and the third, an RKO shirt.

"Har-har" I said holding up his shirt and he smiled.

"Thanks, I do like them" I told him and he smiled.

"How come you got all defensive about your brands?" He asked

"I don't wanna talk about it" I told him and he nodded

"Can I adopt the both of you now?" He asked and I shrugged

"I want to make sure Randy" I said he nodded

"Four weeks, give me four weeks" He said and I sat and thought about it.

"Four weeks, and if you can't see me adopting you then we'll just figure something out. From this point, I want you both as daughters" He said and I nodded

"You got it" He said

"Yes" He smiled.

"Four weeks Simon, he's gotta make me happy in four weeks" I told him

"Oh Lord help you" Simon said, jokingly and I hit him. I hope that my feelings are right.


	4. Favorite Color: Scarlet

I can't believe that I just agreed to give Randy four weeks. Four weeks to prove to me that he is going to be a great parent to Emma, I mentally chastised myself; usually I'm a lot harder on guys and he's pissing me off for making me do this.

"Zora, is your bruise okay?" Emma had sleepy-time hair, she was rubbing her eyes and I could tell she just brushed her teeth because her bottom lip was wet

"I'm fine, look who came Emm" I said, she rubbed her eyes more and walked slowly over to me, I sat my cup on the floor on her way over here.

"I don't care" She said. She climbed on my lap and kicked the bag on the way up, I just laughed. I kissed her forehead and leaned over so I could whisper.

"Emm, I'm going to tell you something" I said, she sleepily nodded "I gave Randy a month to prove that he can be a good dad to you. Let him fuck up but once and it's over" I said, she smiled happily

"John'll keep him in line" She mumbled

"Mini me! I resent that" I didn't notice John came in, but as soon as she heard his voice, she was off, giving him a grizzly hug. She turned around, and made the funniest face when she saw Randy and gave him a hug too.

"Hey Zora" John said

"Sup" I said to him, and started scratching my brands

"Quit it Zora" Simon said, but they irritated me

"Fuck you…always telling me stuff" I mumbled and he turned around and lifted an eyebrow

"What was that?" He asked, I was still scratching at them

"Nothing" I told him, he smiled and nodded and began talking to Jess.

"You guys are funny together" John chimed in, looking at me

"We're just like that, maybe it's our attitudes I'm not sure" Simon mumbled

"Then you should talk to my mom, she gets pissed off as much as I do" Randy said, Emm was sitting on his lap. Emm turned around and plucked his nose, I laughed.

"Ouch" He said loudly, holding his nose

"You still do that Emmy?" Simon asked, she smiled and nodded

"She used to do that when we were younger, She was maybe about 4" I started to get flashbacks to quick and sudden.

"Fuck you" I cringed at the image "I hate you" Cringed again, I remember him hitting me, I used to flinch. I bit down on my bit, and I could taste the blood.

"Zora, Zora, Song maker says it ain't so bad" I calmed myself. I opened my eyes and Simon was kneeling, next to me, Emm climbed off Randy's lap and onto the chair next to me.

"The dream maker's gonna make you mad" She spoke "Spaceman says everybody look down"

"It's all in your mind" I said and looked at her; she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You okay?" Simon asked me, I looked over at him

"Yeah" I answered him

"Sup, my bitches" I closed my eyes and sighed. Only one person would say that: Jimmy.

"What the fuck is going on? ZZ you okay?" He saw the serious look on Simon's face.

"Yeah" I told him, and he smiled and pulled me into a half-hug.

"So, I saw Adam and Matt" He said and smiled an unnecessary grin. I glared at him

"Who's Adam?" John asked

"Her man" Jimmy said dramatically while looking at me

"Screw you" I told him, he laughed

"Anyway, I saw that blonde bitch" He said, sitting Indian style on the floor and I did the same in the chair

"Which one?" I asked him

"The one who always flirts with Adam" He said, I nodded

"I heard, that she saw Adam sneaking out one night, and she was planning on following him"

"Does he know?" I asked, he shook his head no

"Why didn't you tell him dipshit!" It was a rhetorical question and Emm plucked my nose. I glared at her, as Simon laughed

"First off, I'm not a dipshit, you are; second, don't start getting all blah blah on me! He's your man candy!" He yelled, I stared at him.

"Jimmy" I spoke, very seriously "How come you didn't tell him?" I asked him

"I forgot, I had to get my man's autograph" He said proudly, I rolled my eyes

"Hey man, Zora here?" I looked up to see Benji, who I thought was supposed to be working his shifts.

"Benji" I smiled and got up to hug him. His long muscled arms wrapped around me, I smiled

"What's been up babygirl?" He asked, I smiled

"Hi Benji" Emm was up and extending her arms so he could pick her up, and he did; showoff.

"Hey Emmies" He said, and kissed her forehead

"Randy, John nice to see you again" Benji told them, Randy nodded and John added a 'likewise'

"So, what's up with my girls?" He asked, mainly talking to me

"Zora gave Randy" She counted on her fingers, and then made 'air numbers' with her finger "Four weeks, a month to prove he's good" She said, and he looked at me, mouthing 'awe'

"Zora finally decided to give him a chance. Uh, Randy could I have a word?" Randy nodded and got up and Benji sat Emm down and they went outside.

"ZZ, got a cigarette?" He asked

"In my room, you remember where they are" I told him and he got up to look for them

"When did you start smoking?" John asked me

"Couple years ago" I said

"Are you serious about letting him adopt you guys?" He asked me

"Serious" I told him

"Randy has never and I mean never done this before. He's always talking about you guys; last night he wouldn't shut the fuck up about you. 'Zora's probably gonna beat the shit out of me' or 'Zora's not gonna let me adopt her' or 'Zora's pissed off, what do I do?' I've never seen him stress so much" John let out a laugh

"He's really stressing about this" I said, he nodded

"I mean, yall don't know what I've been through, so If I act like a bitch sometimes, you can't blame me" I told him, he nodded in understanding

"When are you going to tell Randy?" He asked

"When I can trust him" I said "Trust him about anything" I told him

"Okay" He said, and Randy and Benji came back

"How bout I take you guys to lunch?" Randy asked, and I glared at Benji

"I didn't say anything" He said, I nodded

"You girls wanna go change?" Simon asked, I picked Emm up and started off towards our room. All I did was but on my boots and took off the hoodie and put on a jacket. Emm, changed and got out faster than me, and Jimmy was up and ready. We all piled up in Randy's hummer and I had no clue to where we were going. He pulled up in front of a restaurant, kind of like the one Benji works at except they only sell Chinese food.

"In one of your letters, you mentioned that yall favorite food is Chinese" Randy said

"You remembered?" Emm asked from my lap

"Of course. I remember everything about you, you're favorite color is scarlet which also pisses you off when people think scarlet and red is the same color. Zora's favorite color is black and it's your second favorite color. You hate it when people are judgemental, Zora hates when people piss her off" I laughed

"You really do remember everything she's told you" I said to him

"Yes, it also pisses you off when people stare and that one time you got in trouble for calling someone a pedophile, then you called his father a pedophile" He said

"He kept staring at me" I said

"His father was dead!" Randy said

"How was I supposed to know his dad was a real pedophile?" I said

"Keep your mouth shut" Jimmy said, and smiled a toothy grin

"Next subject" I said as Randy parked in the parking lot.

"How about that time when you and that old lady got into it?" Jimmy asked, I cursed him for bringing it up. We went in and got seated I then, decided to respond to Jimmy.

"She started it" I told them and everyone laughed

"If she hadn't of said anything we'd be fine" I said, everyone then laughed again. And I had to laugh myself, it was beginning to be a good day, and Randy and John were in the conversation as if I'd knew them like I know Jimmy. It proves a little of something, he can understand a little from my point of view. And just for the record she started it. Randy looked over at me and smiled; maybe he does have what it takes, just maybe he does.


	5. That Blonde Bitch

**Sorry for the big gaps in posting, I've been working on other stories that get more attention and yeah. So for whoever's reading this story here's the next chapter :D**

"Hey Zora, what the fuck is that guy's name?" Jimmy asked me, as we were on our way back to the Orphanage

"Who?" I asked him

"The one we played football with, over in Wearton" He commented, snapping his fingers as if that was going to give him the answer.

"I don't know, Rob, Robby, Bob? Some shit like that" I mumbled, now he's got me thinking of this shit

"Zora watch your mouth please?" Benji asked

"My bad" I told him, Emma was on my lap; playing some type of game on Randy's phone. Jimmy then started showing me different ways he could wear his hair, naming them and then asking me which one I liked better than Adam's hair. Benji laughed and shook his head, Emm wasn't paying attention, Randy was busy driving and John laughed at Jimmy's antics.

"Look Emma! It's a carnival" Randy told her and she looked up from the phone to see the lights, and tents and people.

"COOL! Zora, can we go?" She asked me, I smiled

"Of course, if it's alright with Randy" I said, she peeked over at Randy with puppy dog eyes

"Like I was gonna say no" He said and smiled to her, she sat down and was giddy with excitement. Randy laughed and John smiled back at her.

"Oh my fucking god! ZZ, remember when I did that carnival thing at school?" I knew this was leading to profanity and fun, mean fun times

"Yes, I remember" I told him

"It's like right now!" I was expecting a little more from him but I guess he was just too excited, I've never been to a carnival; a real one, where you play games that are rigged and eat cotton candy and just be stupid!

"Zora, you ever been to a carnival before?" I was too busy looking out of the window to realize Randy was talking to me until Emm poked me.

"Huh, yeah, wait what was the question?" I asked and Jimmy laughed, I smacked him in the chest with the back of my hand

"No, never" I told him

"Really? Back in my hometown, we used to have 'em all the time" He said, I nodded

"Wait, Knoxville or St. Louis?" I asked him, he looked at me surprisingly

"How did you know?" He asked me, I just shrugged

"I dunno, I guess I read it somewhere. Adam always brings me stuff to read, I guess I just kept it" I said, he nodded. He parked across from the actual grounds and we disembarked from the truck; I had Zora in my lap, so she got out first, followed by me and Jimmy got out on the other side.

"Come on Zora, I'll show you at every game I'll beat Johnny" He said, I laughed

"Really Orton? We'll see about that" I smiled, this was gonna be a sight to see

"COMPETITION! I FUCKING LOVE IT!" Jimmy yelled and did some stereotypical Indian thing and ran off screaming.

"Dear lord, sometimes that boy needs to take his flippin' pills!" Benji said and ran after him, he waved back to me as he tried to catch up with a very hyper Jimmy. Randy picked up Zora and we began walking closer, and the first thing I noticed was the games.

"Are these rigged?" I asked him

"I don't know, hot 'bout we find out?" He asked, he went up to the first booth we saw which was the bottles stacked and you had to knock it down with baseballs. Randy bought three baseballs and so did John.

"I want that pink spider. It looks so cute and unscary now" She mumbled more to herself, or rather thought it and didn't realize that she said it aloud

"Don't worry M&M's, I'll get it for ya" John smiled, his _huge_ dimples on full blast; I smiled because I'm just noticing them

"I gotcha Dawn" He said and smiled at me

"But that's not my name" I told him

"I know, it's the origin" He said, John threw his first ball and missed, just like Randy.

"My name's Slavonic, like Slavonia" I told him

"Which" He threw the second ball which made the bottles rock, but they didn't fall "the name Zora means Dawn" He said, he threw the third ball and actually broke the bottles

"Good arm" The man behind the stand complemented, Randy gave him a small nod and turned to me

"Where'd you learn that?" I asked him

"Read it somewhere" He mumbled and then I heard the bottles behind me clank and fall to the ground. The man asked Emm which one would she like and again she pointed to the pink spider, I smiled.

"And which one would you like?" He asked me, I smirked

"The black spider" I said, he took it down and handed to me, I clutched it in my hands

"Thanks Randy" I smiled, I remember the very first thing Adam gave me: a bracelet. The one I always wore, the white and black checkered rubber one; just like the one he has.

"No problem Zora" He said, this time John had Zora in his arms and Randy was walking besides me

"Cotton candy! Uncle Johnny can I gets some?" She asked him, he laughed. I looked over at her

"Wait" She paused going over her sentence "I added an 's' onto get" She smiled at me

"Good" I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. I liked to work on her grammar so she just won't any mistakes and I know she will growing up but I don't want her too.

"Want some too?" Randy asked me

"Do they have black?" I asked him and smiled, he shook his head and laughed; we got over to where the cotton candy machine and Emm got her's and she realized it was bigger than her head.

"Woah" She said, I laughed "I'm serious, this thing is huge! Zora's it's probably bigger than _your_ head!" She said

"Well, let's see" Randy said, holding one of the cotton candies up to my head, I smiled at Emm

"Looks like your right" I told her, when I grabbed the cotton candy from Randy; I just looked at it. It was like a little fucking post it note from my old life.

"Something wrong Zora?" Randy said in a hushed tone, leading me away from Emm, I didn't realize this until he kept calling my name

"Yeah?" I answered him

"What's wrong? You don't like cotton candy?" He asked, I shook my head

"No, it's not that. My mom's favorite color was blue" Fuck. I fucking hate you Randy! Why can't you keep your fucking questions to yourself?

"Wanna talk about it? What was she like?" He asked

"No and a bitch. _The End_" I said, and picked a piece of cotton candy and stuck it in my mouth

"You sure?" He asked me

"I said I'm fucking fine!" I yelled at him, I shot up just being so pissed off and started running; until they stopped me. I saw Adam, nice to fucking know he wasn't alone. With the blonde bitch that Jimmy told me about earlier; and I can't fucking believe him. I started charging towards them when John slipped infront of me.

"Zora, what's wrong?" He asked, he had his hands out and he gripped my arm

"He's fucking on a date with that bitch!" I yelled and she looked over at me "Yes, I'm talking to you, you fucking dipshit!" I yelled at her

"Zora, I wasn't expecting to see you here" Adam spoke, lowering his arm around her

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at him, I heard quick footsteps as John tried to hold me back without force and Jimmy yanked me

"ZZ, calm down" Jimmy told me, and tried to engulf me in a hug

"Jimmy, not right now" I growled in his ear, Benji walked over and said something to Adam

"You bitch! You're ruining my date!" She screamed at me

"What the fuck did you just call me?" I shouted, it never occurred to me that Emma was watching my every move, I tried to wiggle and forcefully push my way out of Jimmy but he held on tight

"LET ME GO!" I shouted at him, kicking and punching and hitting, it never occurred to me that I hit his lip. I slipped his grip and went straight to her face

"You stupid whore! That's why your sister's gonna be just like you a stupid whore" When she said 'your sister' I lost all control of everything that moment. I tackled her to the ground, she couldn't fight for shit anyway but she did a lot of hair pulling. I punched her lip, it turned red, punched her again, I could see it began to swell, punch after punch after punch even if Jimmy and Adam and Benji were trying to get me off.

"Don't" Punch "you" Punch "ever" Punch "Say anything about her again" I didn't notice her hands scratching away at my face and pulling my hair, I just focused on hitting her, making her regret my words, making her suffer. I was roughly yanked away from her, as Adam crouched down to her.

"I swear to FUCKING God!" I yelled, I wasn't happy. She was crying and that gave me little Joy; I wanted her to know never, and I mean never be bold to me like that again.

"She _hit _me!" She cried into him and he just looked at me while I glared at him

"That's why I never fucking told you anything!" I said, through gritted teeth, he looked confused

"Bitch! You busted my fucking lip!" She yelled, and I tried too hard to yank away and I heard something pop, but I was still trying to get to her.

"Call me a bitch one more fucking time, I fucking dare you!" I told her, as she cried on Adam

"Zora, calm down" Adam said and John made this sound like he knew it was a fucking mistake

"Me calm down? How 'bout you shut the fuck up and take care of American psycho over there? Don't fucking tell me what to do when you're fucking cheating on me!" I yelled at him, he didn't know what to say so he just tended to the girl on the ground. Jimmy stepped in front of me.

"ZZ? You okay?" He asked me, his voice was lowered

"NO" I growled out, and then it hit me. She said whore, and all the men, all the gifts, all the sex without conscent, I am a whore. Jimmy must've saw my reaction because he went charging to Adam, Benji and John went charging after him and then I realized that Randy was holding me bad. I went limp in his grasp.

"Zora? Zora?" He called, and when I didn't answer, he picked me up and started walking. I heard small footsteps behind us and Randy kept turning his head to look. When we got to the truck, he opened the door and Emm's small frame stepped in first and then Randy sat me down on the seat.

"Zora, are you okay?" He asked me, I couldn't deal with this, she was right. I am a whore, a used, abused, sick, underage whore. But Emm's not going to turn out like me, I know she's not. Never would she turn out like me. I quickly wiped at my eyes, catching the tears before they fell; Randy didn't say a word but rubbed my back soothingly. As more tears poured out, I couldn't keep catching them all; I just couldn't. I heard Adam's voice say something and Randy snapped around and said something to him; I didn't really catch it but it sounded scary as hell. He went off and then Benji, John and Jimmy came over; his lip had blood on it, it was busted dried and fresh blood on it. He was limping, dependant on John and Benji more; he stopped when he saw me, he limped over and put his arms around me.

"Zora, that bitch is a fucking liar and you know it" He whispered in my ear, I could only put one arm around him; the other hurt too fucking much

"Jim-" He cut me off

"ZZ, that fucking bitch is lying! You know you aren't a whore! You never chose for that shit to fucking happen it just did!" He yelled, not at me but trying to get a point across "You're not a whore, you did what you fucking did to take care of your family, of Emm and that's what you did. You kept her safe and from harm's way and you did what you needed to do to make sure she was safe" He told me, by then I was in total tears. Malfunctioning, my great china wall is breaking.


	6. Hey Snowflakes

I woke up, in a hospital bed; my arm was in a sling, for some reason and Randy was asleep and so was Emm who was curled up in his lap. John was next to him in a chair asleep too and Simon was on the other side of me asleep. Benji was in the chair behind Randy asleep, and I heard a snort.

"Damn, nobody stayed up with me" It sounded like Jimmy and before I knew it, the thin curtain separating the bed was open and he stood by his bed.

"You okay?" I asked him, he laughed

"You hit so fucking hard" He limped over to my bed, I looked at him with apologetic eyes

"I'm sorry" I told him, he shook his head and smiled

"It's fine ZZ, nothing I couldn't handle" He said and flexed his muscles, I laughed at him

"What happened to your leg?" I asked him, he turned around and limped, revealing his bright blue boxers with Christmas snowflakes on them.

"Hey snowflakes!" I said and he tried to be as quick as he could, turning around and covering himself

"Oh" He scoffed "You know what?" He said loudly "Fuck you Zora!" He said as I laughed my ass off in my bed

"Snowflakes!" I singsong and he flipped me off

"Gosh Zora, you can be such a fucking child sometimes" He said, I lazily smiled to him. I looked over at Randy and Emm and she was curled up into him, and his arms were around her.

"She really likes him doesn't she?" Jimmy asked, I nodded "Is, ZZ, is he really gonna adopt the two of you?" He asked me

"I gave him a month Slim Jim" I told him, he leaned back and nodded. I looked around to figure out how to put the little bed up

"There's a remote on the other side" Jimmy said and I leaned over and grabbed it awkwardly. I pushed the button and propped myself up.

"Oh, Skullz, you're awake" I looked over to see John up and stretching

"Skullz?" I asked him, he shrugged

"I thought it'd fit. How's your arm?" He asked me, I tried to move it around a bit

"Hurts like a bitch" I told him, after snatching my arm away; I realized that my brands were visible. I looked at my wrist, and there sat the band; the one that he gave me.

"John, can you get me some scissors? I want to cut this thing off" I said, scowling at the bracelet. He got up and went into the hallway to talk to one of the nurses, and Jimmy looked at me. I turned back around and it didn't dawn on me that he was staring.

"What?" I asked him

"Nothing. You okay?" He asked me

"Yeah, one question" I said, he nodded "How'd you know? About, everything?" I asked him

"Well, when we were in school together I noticed you sometimes limped or bled. Remember how sometimes I'd give you my shirt and you'd lie and say it was a skateboarding accident? I knew and I went and yelled at Benji about it and he told me" He said, I nodded "ZZ, it was never a question of what happened, but a question of are you okay" He added

"That sounded very smart of you" I told him, he smiled like a Cheshire cat

"I thank ya ma'am" He said and tipped his invisible cowboy hat, I smiled at him

"Nobody apparently owns a regular pair of scissors" He said, holding up a small pair of scissors walking into the room; I smiled towards him

"Thanks" I grabbed the scissors from him and began cutting the bracelet off; I don't know exactly what to say, except that my China Wall proved to be effective towards Adam. To Randy? Eh, not so much. I breathed when the band was cut and slapped on the bed, as much as I wanted to burn it; I held it in my hand.

"ZZ?" Jimmy called; I looked at him still holding the broken bracelet in my hand

"I want to throw it away, but then again I don't" I told him, he looked at me

"What's wrong with it?" He asked me, I looked at him with sad eyes

"I don't have anything to cover the, you know" I told him, he was about to take of his leather one when John spoke up.

"You can have my wristbands" He offered

"No, then you wouldn't have them" I told him and he looked at me

"I have a bunch of these home, are you forgetting I'm the leader of CeNation?" He asked me, I laughed at him

"Thanks" He took off both bright bands and gave them to me. I slipped them on my wrist, I felt better now that they were hidden.

"Johnny, what time is- your awake?" Randy said, sitting up

"Yup, I er, wanted to say thanks and I'm sorry if I hurt you" I told him, he laughed

"Are _you_ okay?" He asked me, I looked down at the sling

"I'm good" I told him, and I noticed he took a second look at my wrist.

"Oh, so now you've turned her into a CeNater? Nice John, nice" Randy scoffed, John laughed

"Well, CeNation, millions and millions of strong" He smiled and his dimples shot out, I smiled

"Dawn, in no time, you'll be pro-Apex Predator" Randy told me, Jimmy did this stupid grin and put a thumbs up that had John doubled over in laughter

"Who is this kid?" He asked me

"My best friend Jimmy" I told him, I shook my head at Jimmy's nonsense. I heard Benji wake up and yawn.

"Damn, I need to exercise more" He mumbled before turning to see my awake.

"How's my girl doing?" He asked me I smiled

"Pretty good" I smiled; he got up and kissed me on my forehead

"That's good. I'm sorry to say, I've got an early shift tomorrow" He said, I nodded

"Okay, I'll see you" I told him, he smiled and kissed Emm's cheek who was still lying on Randy. He smiled when she moved; he turned around and looked at Jimmy.

"I don't know what to say about you" He said and gave Jimmy a hug, Jimmy had a big grin on and said "Exercise fatty" I laughed and Benji smiled

"Ha-ha, funny" Benji retorted. I laughed as Benji made his way to the door "John, Randy, take care of my girls" He said and John and Randy gave him a small nod

"We will" They said simultaneously and shook their heads

"See ya snowflakes" He yelled and walked out and Jimmy pounded the bed beneath him

"God fucking Damnit! I can't do shit without him fucking knowing!" John laughed at him and Randy shook his head

"ZZ, seriously how the fuck does he do that?" He asked me, I shrugged as I smiled at him

"Same way he does with me" I told him he rolled his eyes at me. Simon was still asleep in the uncomfortable chair and I laughed at him. I shifted in my bed and sat back, trying not to move my arm.

"How the hell did I break my arm?" I said aloud, and Randy shook his head

"You dislocated your shoulder, remember when I was holding you back? You yanked out of my grip and it dislocated" He said, I nodded. No wonder why I heard a pop

"And I had to call Simon because I knew nothing about you, I did know your last name, Maddox" He said, I smiled. I took a deep breath

"You okay?" He asked I nodded. I looked over at Jimmy who was now sound asleep, I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm good" I told him, I looked at Emm "I, I can't explain what I've said and done today" I told him, he nodded in understanding

"Just talk to her okay? She doesn't like being upset" He said, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"No warnings about how I acted? How I'm a bad role model for her?" I asked, he shook his head no

"No" He said, usually he would have a lot to say about it, but he just simply refused

"Well, why not?" I asked him, he shrugged

"Because it's a normal reaction" He told me, I nodded

"What did you say to Adam when he came to the car?" I asked him

"We spoke a few words" He just said, I smiled

"More like growled" I told him and he laughed at me

"You should get some sleep Skullz, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow" John suggested to me, I nodded

"Yeah, okay" I put the bed down and closed my eyes. Everything was just becoming a lot for me to control.


End file.
